


Wish Come True

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Come True

“No more games? That’s all you’ve ever done is play me. You keep playing with rules you make up as you like. You know what I am. You’ve always known. You come to me all the same!”

 

Spike stared at the Slayer, tears welling up in his eyes. It was one thing for her to hurt him; he was used to that. But in front of that idiot Finn.

 

“Bloody hell, I wish I’d never met you!”

 

Halfrek appeared in the corner of the crypt. “Wish granted.”

 

Spike had never seen the Slayer lying in the pool of water, life’s blood drained by the Master. He never heard how Xander looked up at Angel, tears running down his cheeks. “She’s too far gone. There’s nothing I can do.”

 

He didn’t know that Angel had gone after their ancestor himself and destroyed him.

 

When Spike went into the Bronze that night looking for tasty treats, shortly after arriving in Sunnydale, he didn’t see the stake in Angel’s hand until too late.

 

So he didn’t see Angel and Dru, united in grief, tumble onto the bed together. Didn’t see Dru pull the stake from the pool of clothing on the floor, holding it to Angel’s chest. Didn’t see her drop the stake and clap her hands, gleefully shouting, “My Angelus,” as he opened his eyes.

 

Didn’t see the world sucked into Acathla’s maw.

 

Didn’t see Anyanka turn to Halfrek and exclaim, “Oh, great going! So who are we supposed to curse now?”


End file.
